Noerin Dekkat
"Oh, surely you've heard of me! I am known by many names - The Pearl of the Pearls, The Golden Wind, The Azure Erudite (...) ! But 'tis all me, the wizard and scholar Noerin, hailed from Elva, studied in Magistris and endeavoured in Ber Luno! Now, what is your name, my beautiful peeress?" ~ Noerin's introduction to Gladys Noerin of Elva (also known as Noerin Dekkat and referred to as Birderin when in Giant Eagle form) is an disowned noble Elven Lore Mastery wizard, freelancer magical scholar, research partner of The Shadow of Annihilation and member of The Brotherhood of The Nameless. He decided to put his theoretical knowledge to the test by venturing into the real world in search for completing his research on the Abyss and accumulating even greater magical prowess. Appearance Noerin is roughly 16 human years old, 159 cm tall and weights 45 kg. He has bright azure blue eyes, light blonde shoulder-length hair and fair skin. His face is oval and smooth, giving him a noble, yet a bit feminine look. Noerin usually wears gaudy robes and long scarfs, all in bright complimentary colours. He enjoys wearing a rapier on his waist, insisting that "it gives off the aura of chivalry", despite being a rather poor fencer. He carries a sack on his containing books, diaries and components. He also carries around a golden Dwarven pocket watch. Personality and traits Noerin is a bombastic, charismatic and overly-dramatic person, with tendencies to boast and mock. He appears to enjoy talking and seemingly holds a high opinion of himself and his work, but he is also shown to express admiration and moderation toward people he respects in any shape or form. Quick to throw a joke, he is always witty and outspoken, to the point of annoyance. However he is also shown to be quick thinking and sober advisor, always thinking of plans to forward his personal goals and the goals of the party. Noerin is empathetic and generally good-natured, even if naive and overly idealistic. He has a weak spot for beautiful women, always quick to try and impress them through his own idea of chivalry. Noerin also upholds a strong libertarian moral code, dictating that each person must strive to become powerful by their own accord and rejects the idea of relying on other people's power or influence. That is what puts him at serious odds with Dustin, whose live is dedicated on serving the gods. Powers and abilities Noerin is not a very apt fighter. He was little in the way of strength and dexterity, but compensates with his sharp mind and diverse set of utility spells. Spell alteration As a wizard, Noerin has a lot of magical knowledge. He enjoys studying different spells and their effects, as well as their very structure. Through his intense studying he became able to create and modify spells to his heart's content by subverting their core structure. Mastery over lore His knowledge is as vast and diverse as the contents of an encyclopedia. History and arcana are his specialities. Linguist Noerin is fluent in 5 languages and is currently studying the ethereal wishers of Abyss, as seen produces by creatures such as the Approachers and the Amorphous Pursuers. Observant Noerin has grown extremely perceptive of magical interferences and is able to notice when something is odd with a place, object or person.